1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interrupter device for use in the flow of fluids. More particularly, the device interrupts the hydraulic fluid pressure in a hydraulic system to create a pulsating effect.
2. Related Art
Hydraulic systems have a wide range of applications, including hydraulic presses, lifting systems and braking systems. The use of hydraulically driven pistons to effect an actuating force is well known. In particularly, hydraulically driven pistons have widespread use in braking systems. These hydraulic systems provide a steady, continuous and reliable hydraulic pressure that is desirable for automobile braking systems.
Improvements in hydraulic braking systems tend to focus on improving the responsiveness and actuation of the system. These improvements usually involve the use of booster devices or dual piston hydraulic systems that provide a more reliable and continuous force to the braking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,894 shows a telescopic brake piston and return mechanism for compensating for the wear of brake disks. Two interfitting pistons are received within a brake housing, the smaller piston is for the initial engagement with the brake disk and the larger for the working brake force.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,803 shows a hydraulic booster unit for a master brake cylinder unit. The unit provides a two way, two position valve which is connected to either a bypass line or a hydraulic line to the wheel brake cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,033 shows a dual piston actuator for an aircraft brake assembly. A pair of axially aligned pistons are mounted within the bore of a pressure housing. A primary piston responds to an increasing pressure and the secondary piston responds to a higher pressure, thereafter, the pistons operate in conjunction to provide an output force to a braking mechanism.
The present invention is distinguished from the related art, as the present invention provides a means for interrupting or pulsating the hydraulic pressure in a hydraulic system.
Conventional automobile braking systems have a major disadvantage of locking. If the driver brakes too hard on a slippery road, the wheels will lock and the automobile may go out of control. To solve this problem, some automobiles are now fitted with antilock braking systems. These systems can sense when one or more of the wheels is about to lock and reduce the braking effort to the wheel. Some earlier antilock systems used mechanical sensors to detect wheel-lock. Today, many automobiles are equipped with an electronic antilock system which are normally installed in the automobile at the factory and are usually quite expensive. For older model automobiles and automobiles which were purchased without the factory installed antilock braking systems, it is not cost effective to install an antilock braking system.
The present invention provides an inexpensive and easy to install pressure interrupter device, that may be installed in a hydraulic brake line to prevent locking of the braking mechanism.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive and easy to install pressure interrupter device for hydraulic systems.